


You’re my lover

by Peraltiagostylez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagostylez/pseuds/Peraltiagostylez
Summary: A collection of short/long peraltiago one shots (requests accepted)





	1. 1/ I’ll always protect you

**Author's Note:**

> A different (and how it should’ve gone) version of the he said, she said episode

Amy has been quiet for a week, withdrawing herself from other cases, barley interact with the squad or Jake and snapping at them if they tried to see if she was okay. Jake and Holt decided it’d be better to take Amy off the case as it was clearly affecting her in some way, she resisted at first but after Jake’s countless times of convincing her, she agreed to go home. 

She was silent the whole way home, letting her own way in. Jake closed the door behind her “Talk to me... or at least tell me, Amy I don’t care how, write it down.. text me, I just want to know what’s up. We.. I know it’s something to do with the case... you were fine until then” Jake pleaded his wife to talk to him or at least communicate with him. She sat on the sofa and stared at the wall, flinching slightly when Jake suddenly appeared in front of her, taking her hands and pulling them in his direction. “Ames look at me, please... I’m not gonna be mad, I won’t do some stupid joke.. I promise” Jake said as Amy suddenly flopped into his chest crying... “I can’t I thought it’d just stay a secret but this case brought it back” she sobs.

Jake let her cry until she naturally stopped, he soothes her, playing with her hair and rubbing circles on her back, she turns around to look at him and he smiles slightly. He’s about to speak until she does 

“It was back when I was at the 6-4... I.. I was trainee and I got a promotion and my boss.. well mentor... he... took me out... you know for a meal... he told me everyone from the 6-4 would be there... I went and and nobody was there... apart from him.. he umm said it was a special meal... we ate and everything was okay until he wanted me to go back to his... I said no I lied saying I had a boyfriend but he didn’t believe me, I left the restaurant... he followed to the car park and stopped me from getting into my car... he touched me... he tried to kiss me, I don’t know what happened after I hit him with the car door... I just got home and made that call so I could transfer... I came to the 99 so scared and then I saw you and automatically felt more safe” she looked up at jake who was trying not to cry, he brought her in for a hug, holding her tightly but not too tight “I’ll always protect you Ames”


	2. I’ve been waiting for this moment

Jake woke up smiling, the previous night was amazing, it started off awkward but got better as the date went on. Amy was still sleeping on his arms, he moved her hair out of her face causing her to stir. “Morning” he kissed her as she opened her eyes, she kissed him back before pulling away. “What’s the time?” She asked sitting up and looking at her phone. 

“Well?” Jake quizzed her. Amy puts her phone down next to her “enough for round two?” She giggles like a teen and kissed Jake passionately falling back onto the bed

Amy is in her kitchen making breakfast for her and Jake, “I’ll give you a lift..” he says wrapping his arms around her from behind. “People will get suspicious if we arrive at the same time.. and if you are early” she gets the toast out and puts it on a plate. “Drop me off near that Thai place, it takes 10 minutes to walk there... I will walk a bit slower” 

They ate breakfast before both heading out, they drove to the Thai place and Amy pulls up to let Jake out... “I’ll umm I’ll see you at work, also anyone asks. Her name is Jessica, the gym floozy” Jake laughs kissing Amy again before they hear a scream, both of them practically jump out of their car to see what has happened before they feel another body hugging them both. “I KNEW IT!” 

It was Charles, Jake and Amy looked up and saw the bakery... the one Charles goes to for breakfast. Thankfully he didn’t tell anyone straight away until no more than 6 hours later when another passionate moment caused their bed captain to go into cardiac arrest


	3. “We’ll get through this Together”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake are happy to find out they are expecting but are hit with devastating news 
> 
> Tw// baby loss / miscarriage

July 9th, 2019. Pregnancy Symptoms 

Amy woke up at 3am feeling sick, she waited a few seconds to see if it’d go away before rushing to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up before heading back to bed. “Are you okay?” Jake said standing in the doorway as she opens the door. “Jake!” She jumper and walked straight past him. “I’m fine” she says as she gets back into bed. “I just didn’t eat much yesterday” she lays down and Jake follows her. 

Amy wakes up 2 hours later feeling sick again and rushing to the bathroom, this time Jake follows her, moving her hair out of her face, “you aren’t going to work today” he protests. “Yeah I am...I’ve told you it’s just the fact I haven’t eaten much lately... just work has gotten in the way” she sits up looking at him 

“Okay but only if you promise to eat, I’m coming down at lunch to see if you do” Jake says helping her up “I’m not a baby Jake” she rolls her eyes.

———

July 15th 2019, more symptoms and the truth 

It had been a week and Amy was still feeling weird, she was throwing up still but managed to do it at work where nobody quizzed her, Jake had been busy working on a case with pretty much everyone from upstairs, Amy decided to go upstairs today and entered the break room where Hitchcock and Scully were eating, their food was disgusting but today it was revolting well according to Amy who had to walk out of the room. Charles followed her to see if she was okay. “Amy! Amy! Amy!” Charles repeated to try and get her attention. He was taken aback when she suddenly snapped at him, the precinct fell silent, Holt, Jake and Rosa came out of the office to see what is going on. Everyone is looking at Amy, the whispers feel like everyone is shouting, things go a bit blurry and she can just make out the Jake is coming over to her, calling her name it echoes through her ears before everything goes blank, she can’t remember anything else as she wakes up in what felt like years. A room she didn’t know and it smelt weird. “Ames?” she turned to the familiar voice, it was Jake, she looked around the room and worked out she was in hospital, “what happened” she stuttered as a tear fell down her cheek. “Don’t cry” Jake says pulling his chair closer to her and cradled her. “You collapsed, the doctor said not to worry but are doing tests to make sure” he hugged her tighter and just as he said that the doctor came in 

“We ran some tests to why you collapsed and it turns out you are pregnant” the doctor says as Amy is shocked

July 16th 2019, The aftermath 

Amy was still in shock from yesterday’s news, Jake was excited but still nervous. “Don’t tell anyone” she said over and over again. “I just don’t want people knowing... it’s to early at this stage” Jake nodded.

They both had the rest of the week off and decided to book a scan, Amy was already 11 weeks and the baby was healthy, 

Over the next month the squad found and figured out Amy was pregnant but it didn’t phase Amy as she knew the baby was healthy. 

August 16th 2019

Amy went to work like normal, she got on with some cases and did door to door searches as that’s what she has been limited to do. Amy felt a sharp pain in her stomach but ignored it, she went to the toilet several minutes later where the pain got worse, she clutched onto one of the doors, someone else’s came in “are you okay?” One of the uniformed officers said “Yeah Carly I’m fine just a bit of stomach cramps...” she said facing away hiding the pain in her face. Carly left the toilets and Amy went into one of the cubicles where she saw that she was bleeding quite bad. The door opened again and footsteps approached her stall. “Babe?” Jake knocks on the door. “Are you okay?” 

Amy opens the door in tears... “I’m bleeding” she sobs as she falls into Jake’s chest 

••••  
At the hospital the pair wait in the waiting room, Amy is silent and clutches onto Jake every time she has another sharp pain. They get called into the doctors room 

•••  
They arrive back quite late, Jake takes his coat off then Amy’s, he turns her around and wipes away the tears from her eyes. “Hey we’ll get through this together” He pulls her in for a hug, to hide the fact he’s also upset


	4. I’m not saying this because you’re my wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random prompt I made up (feel free to use but give credit)
> 
> Jake and Amy recently welcomed their second child (gender/ name your choice) Oldest child (aged between 18 months- 4 years old and gender / name of your choice) struggles to understand the concept of having a new sibling, Amy realises but also struggle. Amy thinks she’s a bad mother but Jake reassured her that it’s normal

They had done it before, just under two years ago when there now 20 month old daughter would scream in the early hours of the morning, now they had Atlas, he was much louder and more demanding than Nancy, she would still cry and Amy had picked up on her clinginess since Atlas was born but other than that she was fine. The trouble with Atlas was he’d constantly be crying and would get picked up by Jake or Amy. Nancy noticed this and cried too, she also knew she’d get attention and did it again and again. 

Jake went back to work and Amy was left alone with a 6 week old baby and Nancy, Amy was feeding Atlas when Nancy wanted to play, “Not now Nance! Mommy has to look after Atlas” she says as her daughter throws herself on the floor crying. “Nance, shh you’ll wake Atlas” but Nancy didn’t stop she continued to cry and got louder, Amy put Atlas in his basket bed and picked up her daughter soothing her. 

“Mommy has to look after bubba, you’re a big girl now Nancy” she looks at Nancy who’s trying to wriggle out of her arms. 

The rest of the day was the same on and off tantrums from Nancy and it was worse when both babies were crying, thankfully Jake was only part time for a bit and came home pretty early. Nancy was on the couch watching Paw Patrol whilst Amy was changing Atlas’ diaper. Jake sat with Nancy and she quickly snuggled up to him. 

They ate dinner and Nancy was pretty close to Jake the whole time. She didn’t go near Amy once that evening, or when Amy tried to talk or pick her up she’d runaway. It was Jake’s turn to put the babies to bed, it took him an hour but he came out to Amy sat on the sofa starting at the wall. Jake sat next to her asking if he was making dinner tonight or they would get a takeout. “Am I a bad mom?” was the response he got. “No! Ames you are the best and I’m not just saying that cause you’re my wife” Jake said as he was slight taken aback by her reply. “Why would you say that anyway?” He continues moving closer to Amy. “Nancy keeps crying if I’m near her and she don’t even look at me... but she does with you even when you have atlas” she said crying slighty. Jake brought her closer. “She’s just been used to us having her on her own, she’ll get used to it I promise”

Jake reassured Amy that she wasn’t to blame, they went to seek advice from professionals and slowly got better, Nancy was advised to go to a daycare so she could settle and get used to other children. She went twice a week and both Jake, Amy and her grandparents took it in turns to pick her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos! If you have a prompt related to peraltiago let me know!


	5. Across the pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And exactly where are we going?”  
“I said it’s a surprise, babe! You’ll find out soon, I promise.”  
“Yes, but is this a sexy surprise, ninja surprise, I-bought-you-a-puppy surprise or Shakespearean tragedy our-entwined-fates-are-fated-to-doom surprise?”

They’ve been driving for a while now, something or a lot of stuff is banging against the back of the trunk annoying Amy, she had absolutely no idea where she was going. “And where exactly are we going?” She questioned Jake who had surprisingly kept quiet about it. 

“I said it’s a surprise, babe! You’ll find out soon, I promise.” He said whilst concentrating on driving. 

Amy rolled her eyes. “Is Boyle involved?” Jake shook his head, “no but Holt kinda is”. Jake turned up the volume to distract Amy from reading the road signs but she immediately turned the sound back down 

“Yes, but is this a sexy surprise, ninja surprise, I-bought-you-a-puppy surprise or Shakespearean tragedy our-entwined-fates-are-fated-to-doom surprise?” She demanded an explanation before looking out of the window 

“JFK?! Jake why are we going here?” Amy looked at her husband who was trying to hold back a smile. He pulled up into the airport car park before giving her the tickets 

“JFK to Gatwick? That’s London right?” Jake nodded at her response before giving her another set of tickets 

Amy read them before kissing Jake deeply. “You are seriously best husband ever!” 

9 hours (+ the ridiculous amount of hours to go through security both ways) they arrived, it was around 7am when they got to England, Jake had slight regret knowing jet lag would be worse going due to loss of time but they were having a chilled day, they arrived in a holiday inn just 5 minutes away.

They slept for a few hours to catch up on sleep and ordered food to their hotel, Jake was keen to see what shows they had in the uk, he was immediately gripped to two of their soap operas and was pleased to see he could find ways to watch them back home, Amy found herself like University Challenge.

The next morning they got up early to head to the Harry Potter Studios. Amy loved it and felt a little girl on Christmas. 

The rest of the week they explored other parts of the uk, including Devon, Brighton and Manchester

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I personally think the break room wasn’t appropriate and they should’ve had it set in the apartment with just jake and Amy, anyone could’ve walked in and questioned to why Amy was crying


End file.
